A Friend In Need
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hurt/Comfort Robert Lanyon The Glass Scientists A Friend In Need 10 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 3 years ago Hello to all you awesome people out there! This is a special fic: a request for a certain Edward The Badass, and I hope if you are reading this, that you'll enjoy it very much. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Sabrina Contugno does...and the idea technically belongs to ETB, so I don't own anything here! ENJOY! ---------------------------------------------------------------- (Lanyon's POV) What has happened to Henry now? That was the one thought going through my mind, as I rushed through the cold streets of the city of London at night, my usual and fashionable clothing protecting my flesh from the winds that enveloped every home, every street and every alleyway in it's freezing grasp, while I remember somewhat unharmed. As I ran down the hard pavement, I could see that I was nearing the society a few blocks away as I picked up the pace with every step I took, while under the flickering street lamps above me that lit my way with their flames. It had been quite a while since I had had some chit chat with my good friend, Henry being very busy with sorting out everything with the society and the lodgers, and me dealing with my own work close to the massive building not far from my home. Soon, I was standing before the huge doors of The Society For Arcane Sciences...Henry had dubbed it that when this whole thing had began, stands out pretty well just like the building itself really. Ismiled, breathed in a deep breath, and then placed my hands on both halves of the door, and with a strong push, opened it up to allow the light in the main hall to almost blind me from how bright it was, compared to the dark outdoors he had just strolled through. Stepping forward into the room, I noticed that most of the lodgers were all together in front of the high stairs up to Jekyll's quarters, where the doors were closed shut. They seemed to all be tense...and for good reason I guessed. "Your finally here!" One of them shouted to me, rushing over to where I was standing at the front of the main hall. "Hello again Mr. Archer." I spoke kindly, stepping forward and shaking hands with the not-as-tall man. His goggles were resting on his head as he looked at me with a somewhat worried look in his green eyes, and I quickly asked him the question that had been on my mind ever since I had left my house. "What is troubling Dr. Jekyll?" I looked over to the doors once more as I questioned the somewhat tanned male in front of me. He shrugged his shoulders and moved back over to his fellow lodgers, not answering my question as his blue jacket's coat tails swayed behind him, while he strolled across the length of the main hall. I walked along behind him, while the other lodgers stared at me with concerned and hopeful looks. Gulping back the spit building up in my throat, I spoke up above the muttering scientists. "Quiet down everyone!" All of them became quiet once I finished, followed by everyone moving out of the way for me to stroll over to the stairs, but I didn't take the steps up to his office...not yet anyway, before turning around to look at them all. "You can all return to your work now! I will look after Dr. Jekyll!" I called out to the lodgers, who all nodded and separated. Though a brown haired girl remained, who stuck around a few seconds longer after everybody else, and then in a flash, ran off back to her own quarters in a hurried rush. I sighed in relief, turningaround to look at the doors to my friend's room, taking another deep breath, just as I had done before entering the building. I clenched my right hand into a soft fist, and knocked on the door three times, and the sound echoed as I called to Jekyll. "Henry! May I come in?" I heard a few sounds coming from the other side of the door, sounds of shuffling, until I felt relief come over me when my friend's friendly voice reached my ears, though it was kinda mumbled by the thick material of the door between us. "Yes Robert. Come in." Pushing the door open, I stepped forward into the now brightened up room, while looking over the room to try and find my friend's familiar face in the darkness. But what I saw instead, saddened me to my very core, once our eyes finally met. He looked to have not be out of his room for a few days at best, and a week at worst. There were dark bags under his eyes, his skin looked quite pale, and his normally well done hair and clothes, were a mess on his body as he looked at me with a weak smile. I could tell that something was not right with that smile. "What brings you here at this time of night Lanyon?" He asked in a calm and sweet tone, the smile still remaining on his lips. I took the final few steps into his quarters, turning around and sealing the door behind me...didn't want him trying to get out of explaining himself. "The lodgers informed me that you haven't been out of this room for a while now Henry." I explained, before continuing on with a gentle tone. "I'd like to know why that is?" I questioned. Henry suddenly flinched, followed by a quiet sigh that I almost didn't catch, then stood out of his seat and stepped over to me with a frown etched on his lips. He grabbed my hand carefully and pulled me over to the couch near the door, the two of us sitting down together. "I've been...really busy with work..." He started, still holding my hand as he continued, while I listened to every word he spoke intently. "A lot has been happening to keep the society alive, to give these people a home and resources for their work." He explained to me, and I quickly realized what had been happening for the past few days...he had been over-working and over-stressing himself to help everyone else at the expense of his own health! I took a quick glance over my friend's body, and he looked to be a little skinnier than the last time I saw him, his clothes not that tight on his form like normal. My eyes widened as it all came together in my mind, and I sighed sadly. "Henry." I started, getting my friend's attention as he looked me in the eyes. "Why have you not eaten or relaxed these past few days?!" I asked him, my volume rising a little louder than I actually intended it to, and I could see him flinch again at my sudden tone. "I..." He paused, trailing off before looking away from me again. My grip on his pale hand unconsciously tightened and I brought my other hand up to his chin so he had no choice but to look back at me. He sighed once more, before he seemed to decide to continue. "I'm trying to keep up with all this work Robert. Everyone is counting on me to keep this place alive and it's all so exhausting to do." Henry explained in a fast speed, that I almost didn't understand what he said. For god's sake Henry. I moved my hand from his and placed it on his shoulder, patting it lightly to try and comfort my fellow doctor with his mind and body completely stressed out from all of this...I wish I could do my poor friend's job to give him a few days off to relax, and treat himself every so often too. "Don't worry Jekyll, we all need help from time to time. So i'll help you with this in anyway I can." I spoke with pure encouragement to the man and cheerful smile on my lips. I could see his frown fade away, and turn into a small smile of his own at my words. If I knew how difficult this all was for him, I would have helped him sooner. Suddenly, Henry nodded his head. "Thank you Robert. I'm glad I have you as a friend." He smiled his kind smile at me and I chuckled. "Oh, it's nothing. It's what friends do for each other." I replied back in a cheerful tone Butout of nowhere, Henry brought his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug with his head resting on my shoulder, which I happily returned the sentiment for, hugging him back with my head on his shoulder. It remained like that for a couple minutes, I assumed, before we broke apart, both of us chuckling like children together. At least he was feeling better now because of that. "Now," I started. "Go and get some sleep Henry." I order with a kind tone, followed by me standing up off of the couch and strolling over to the door to leave. But before I did, Henry spoke up one last time. "Okay. And again Robert...thank you for being here. It means a lot." "Of course. If you ever need me, you know where to find me." I answered with a bright smile and a chuckle, which made the good doctor giggle a little himself. I then left the room without another word, and soon I was heading back down the street to my home for a bit of sleep myself...but this time, positivity was in each of my steps, instead of the panic and worry from earlier. Hopefully Henry will get a good night sleep tonight. ---------------------------------------------------------------- And that was A Friend In Need, I hope you enjoyed this little fic, and if you're reading this EdwardTheBadass, I hope it lives up to your expectations. :) Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go! BYE! BYE! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago OMG <3 I NEED MORE ILY <3 <3 <3 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago Aww. :3 Love you too. <3 <3 <3 And if you have any ideas, you may request them...though they will take time. •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago idk just anything Jekyll/Lanyon......... confessing feelings....... maybe........... 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Nice. The phrasing in the beginning paragraphs was a bit awkward. But I liked it anyway, keep up the writing! 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I would like you to explain what you meant by awkward phrasing? How can I improve it? It's the best way to go. :) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago • edited Well, each sentence should have only one direction or subject. The first paragraph is strung together as all once sentence, but it's trying to cover too much. For example, I've broken it into smaller sentences. I hope you don't mind. "That was the one thought going through my mind as I rushed through the cold streets of the city of London at night. My usual and fashionable clothing protecting my flesh from the winds that enveloped every home, every street and every alleyway in it's freezing grasp. While I remember(Did you mean 'remained'?) somewhat unharmed." Don't be scared to use shorter phrases to explain a situation. A comma marks a pause, and a period marks where a narrator can take a breath. 1 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Thank you very much, I really appreciated this Catt...and I didn't notice that I had used remember instead of remained. Though, if this is alright with you, would I be allowed to use this in place of the original paragraph? It's really good. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Sure! I'm happy to do some editing anytime you like. :) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I would be honored. :) And I shall sort that out tomorrow...it's quite late where I am. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago You should get to bed then. Later! •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy